Fool For You
by iiHugglez
Summary: Sai/OC. Miu Kotoko's attention's caught by a shinobi named Sai. She already has a hard time gaining friends on a regular basis, so how can she become friends -or more- w/ someone who makes her feel more of a fool. She decides to no longer watch from afar.
1. Die Happy

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto & the characters, but I do own the OC and the plot._**

**_

* * *

_**

**FOOL FOR YOU**

**Chapter One - Die Happy**

I blinked several times. Is he talking to me? _Me_?...Well, yes. He is.

He _is_ looking at me.

Directly in my eyes. Sigh. His beautiful dark eyes meeting mine. Okay, snap out of it, Miu! This might be the only chance I have in conversing with the man I have watched from afar.

"….uh…" Crud! What did he say again? How can I respond when I forgot what he said? I'm such an idiot!

Maybe this is all a just a bad dream. Someone pinch me!

Wait. In second thought, don't pinch me. Maybe this is a good dream. I _am _standing right in _front_ of him. This is a blessing! There's no way in real life he'd give me the time of day! I should be _glad_ I'm speculating this.

I have stood here in front of these specific shelves of publications –book in hand– as I watched the shinobi study at his usual table. But…I didn't expect a handsome man like him to have troubles in gaining friends. Why does he constantly read books on how to make friends? This scares me a little. But as I continue to contemplate him, he did not seem to be vile…but rather funny.

"Excuse me?" His smooth voice broke me from my train of thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

But this doesn't _feel_ like a dream. I _do_ feel like I am really standing in front of him. I can sense him. I can sense the warmth on my cheeks. And I can also sense how idiotic I must look staring at him and not even being able to give a decent response to his statements.

"Hmmm…" He mused as he turned his gaze to the book in his hand.

Is he trying to be friends with me?

No. He's probably just experimenting with the knowledge he gained from his study.

I frowned. Am I just a guinea pig?

Is he not interested in becoming friends with me?

Or am I just plain not interesting to him?

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing my expression.

"Y-yeah…" He wasn't convinced.

He started turning pages in his book, after a moment he had found what he was looking for and stopped at a certain page. He started reading the content and trudged back to his usual table.

I sighed –mentally kicking myself-as he sat down on his seat. The only chance I get to talk to him and I screwed it up! Great job, Miu…NOT! I slammed the book in my hand to my forehead. Hard. I officially hate myself.

I felt someone's gaze. I froze. I slowly lowered the book and looked at Sai, who saw me hit myself in the head with a book; he surveyed me with a curious expression.

Great. Now, I'm more of an idiot in his eyes.

I gave him a sheepish smile. I did not want to humiliate myself again in front him, so I decided to leave.

Crestfallen. I dragged my feet elsewhere.

I found a table where I'm not able to get a glimpse of him, it made me sad but I think it's better this way. I should stay away. I sat on the chair and read the book that I have always read - 'How To Feel Certain'.

Yes. I know. Pathetic, right? I can't talk to people without being paranoid of what they think of me. That is why my only friends are books.

"Excuse me." I heard someone say from behind.

Damn. Another conversation.

Sighing, I turned to the person.

My eyes widened. I get to have _another_ conversation with him?

He was smiling at me. I felt my heart melt.

"Hi..." I mumbled standing up, facing him.

He handed me a scroll. "Here."

I stared at it curiously. What's this?

"You looked upset awhile ago, so here. An apology gift." He answered my silent question. He must have learned about the 'apology gift' thing from the book he was reading.

Nervously, I accepted the scroll. He watched me with a smile.

"Thank you..." I said staring at the scroll.

"You're welcome..."

I gave him a smile. Second conversation and I got a gift! I am so gonna do the victory dance at home later!

I opened the scroll, butterflies in my stomach. As soon as I saw what it was, I could almost cry out of shear happiness.

It was a rose. He drew a beautiful, simple rose.

"Thank you!" I spoke breathlessly. "I love it."

"My name is Sai." he introduced himself -although I already knew who he was- offering a hand.

"Miu." I replied, taking his hand and gave a light shake.

His hand was cold and smooth. I felt myself flush. I did not want to let go, but if I didn't, I'd just look like an idiot again, so reluctantly...I let go of his hand.

He gave me another one of his beautiful smiles, before he walked away.

I can officially die happy.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	2. Realization Struck

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto & the characters, but I do own the OC and the plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**FOOL FOR YOU**

**Chapter Two - Realization Struck**

Today is my day-off from the library. Not that I work there or something. I just spend most of my time there.

Every once a week, I try to use what I have learned from reading those 'How To' books and socialize with people. A day when I make a complete fool of myself.

I walked around town thinking. Ever since that day when I had my first conversation with Sai, we talked more at the library - well not in a super talkative way...just a few statements here and there. I am ecstatic! I _never_ expected I'd be able to be a tiny bit closer to him. But...I wonder, is that a good thing or a bad thing?

The thought immediately erased from my mind when a delicious scent trickled into my nostrils.

I sighed as I saw where the enticing aroma came from. The barbecue shop. Of course, I decided to go inside. I thought that not only will I eat something yummy, I'll try to become friends with the waitresses or something.

I heard a girl squeal the moment I went inside. "I'm so glad Sai is here again~!"

The instant I heard his name, I automatically scanned the area for a certain dark-haired, pale-skinned shinobi.

The moment I saw him I felt excitement and then it instantly turned into disappointment. He was with his friends and he sat beside a beautiful, blonde kunoichi. Are they an item? They look sweet. I felt a knot in my stomach. I should leave.

I spun around to leave and-

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Eek!" I yelped, shocked, twirling around as I heard a voice behind me. Few of the people in the shop turned to me, including Sai.

Another scene of me being a complete dunce. Dammit. Why do I have to get so surprised so easily?

"W-would you like a table, miss?" Apparently, the one who called me was one of the shop's waitress - she appeared a bit surprised, probably because of my _embarrassing_ response.

"Yes..." I mused. I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Why did I said 'yes', when I clearly wanted to leave? I blame my paranoia...if I say 'no' she might think I'm rude or annoyingly indecisive. She'll probably think -if I said 'no'- , 'She comes in here, wastes my time and doesn't pay'.

"Hey!" I heard a woman call as I was following the waitress. I turned to see Sai's group...? "Come sit with us. You're a friend of Sai's, right?" The blonde girl said.

How does she know I'm a friend of Sai? Was she spying on Sai? Does she think he is seeing someone else? Does she think that 'someone else' is me, and she wants to interrogate me? Is she even Sai's girlfriend? There's only one way to find out.

I faced the waitress and she nodded knowing I now have a table. Reluctantly, I took the blonde's offer. I sat beside Shikamaru -I know him since he spends some time in the library too- and in front of Sai.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." The blonde girl introduced. "Sai said your a friend of his at the library."

Oh...of course he'd say that! Stop over thinking things, Mui!

"Chouji Akimichi." Said the chubby guy on the other side of Shikamaru.

"Naruto Uzumaki" A blonde boy grinned. I already knew...everybody knows him. I even did some research on him once. I know how much he cares for his friends and the village. For one thing, I admire him! He sat beside...

"Sakura Haruno" The pink-haired girl smiled.

"I'm...Miu...Kotoko..."

"Eeeh!" Naruto reacted. "That name sounds like a cat's meow!" He exclaimed.

"IDIOT!" Sakura shouted punching him. I winced. It looked awfully painful. "You don't say that to a girl!"

"Sakura-chan~" Naruto whined, tearing from the pain.

"Shut up and apologize to Miu!"

Naruto sighed. "Okay..." He turned to me, "Sorry, Miu..." he apologized with a sheepish grin.

I smiled. "It's okay..."

"Hey, Shikamaru...?" Ino spoke.

"Yeah?" He answered nonchalantly.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to Miu?" She gave an obviously forced smile, barely hiding the fact that she is completely annoyed by Shikamaru's lack of care.

He shrugged. "I already know her...and you already said my name. If I didn't knew her already, she'd know my name now."

Ino growled, glaring at him.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"So, how do you know each other?" Sakura questioned, making Ino drop her glare and share the same curiosity.

"She's a member of an information gathering squad."

I nodded implying that what Shikamaru said is true.

"Ohh..." The two kunoichis mused.

We continued eating. I can't help but watch Sai the whole time. Hopefully, nobody notices. I can't help but wince whenever Ino and Sai talked to each other.

I guess I should ask...

"Uhm...are you and Sai dating?" I questioned the blonde kunoichi.

Silence.

I started panicking. Was I wrong to ask?

"Pfft." Sakura held in a laugh.

Ino was taken aback by this. "What's so funny, FOREHEAD?"

In a mocking tone, Sakura answered, "I just couldn't imagine any guy willing to date you, INO PIG!"

"Hm." Ino smirked. "You're the one to talk."

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted.

The two kunoichis continued their argument. And from the background you can hear Shikamaru mumble, "How Troublesome."

I smiled as relief washed all over me. I turned to Sai and he was smiling at me. I generously returned the smile.

At that moment, I instantly felt sadness overcoat my short relief.

I do not have a chance.

There is no way.

"Miu?" Sai's tranquil voice did not made me feel any better when it usually does.

"I...have to go." I informed standing up. The shinobis looked at me curiously. "Thank you." I added, smiling an artificial smile. "Really. Thank you _very _much" And I _am_ truly thankful.

Soon after, I walked away.

Crestfallen.

Realization struck as I tore to pieces.

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKES ME MOTIVATED :D**


	3. Forget

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OCs and the plot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 - Forget**

I was awaken by the sun's rays penetrating my eyes from the cracks of my drapes. I turned to look at my clock on my nightstand, it said '5:04 AM'. Time to get up for my usual early morning stroll. I yawned as I removed the sands from my blue eyes. I ungracefully carried myself off of my comfy bed and dragged my feet to the bathroom of my quaint apartment.

I did what I have to do in there -shower, brush teeth, wash face- in 15 minutes, and got out wrapped in a towel. I wore my usual attire -a rose pink pleated mini skirt(of course I had on tight white shorts underneath) and a loose long-sleeved white blouse that I leave un-tucked. I dried and brushed my long wavy light auburn hair, letting it fall just above my bottom.

I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took my sling bag before leaving the apartment.

I breathed in the fresh air and started walking around town. Thinking.

Why do people think about what they want to forget?

Thinking about forgetting what you want to be forgotten. But it wouldn't be forgotten if you think about forgetting it, because you're thinking about it. And when it is something you _need_ to remember you forget, because you don't think about it. So I must not think about what I should forget...? But then I'd be thinking about not thinking about the something I want to forget...then I can forget it. So how exactly do you forget something? I know, by not thinking about it. So the right question is 'how do you not think about something'? But I know what I want forget, I'm thinking about it at this very second...so I've still haven't forgotten him.

"Oh, Miu..." A voice broke my train of thoughts.

I looked up at the speaker.

"Hey Toyome...you're quite early today." I mumbled in reply to my colleague.

"Of course!"

"Toyome! Miu!" Another voice came into our conversation.

"Hikaru~!" Toyome squealed as the boy ran towards us.

Hikaru was finally in front of us when he said, "Well, well, well...seeing two beautiful ladies so early in the morning sure brightens up my day."

"Stop flattering us, Hikaru!" Toyome blushed waving a hand.

"But it's true." He stated impishly, rubbing the back of his neat black hair. Toyome blushed at his response. "Especially you...Toyome" he continued making Toyome red as a tomato.

Toyome kissed him on the cheek as a thank you and the two giggled at eachother.

I hate it when they do this when I'm around. It's not like that I'm not happy for them or anything...I just feel even more left out. The couple makes me feel awkward. One time during the research laboratory they were by the bookshelves teasing each other playfully, and I needed a certain book for my research quick because I was sure it's going to be long, but they were blocking the way...I didn't want to be the joy killer of the two, so I ended up in the lab for the night after waiting an hour for the two lovebirds to get out of the way. And this kinds of situations happen a lot.

"Miu...?" _Another _voice? Someone to free me of the awkwardness?

I turned quickly to the person, happy. My smile immediately dropped when I saw what I want to be forgotten. "Sai..."

His expression changed to that of curiosity.

"Miu, you know this person?" Toyome suddenly asked, intrigued.

"Yeah, Sai, he's a...uh..." What is he to me? a friend? an acquaintance? a friends of my friends? someone I met in the library? the one I have admired from afar? the one I want to forget?

I trailed of. Unable to finish my sentence.

The people around me looked at me quizzically.

Silence filled the bubble the four of us are in.

A grin began to form across Toyome's lips. "Ahhh...I get it..."

"Get what?" The two boys and I questioned.

"I'mma gonna take Miu for awhile." She spoke as she grabbed my forearm. "You two introduce yourselves, talk about girls, maybe boobs or even the size of your penis...or something." She continued a little too loud, causing the elders who were drinking their early morning tea to look at our direction wide-eyed.

Toyome dragged me away from the two. Abruptly, she twirled me to face her and said, "You like that sexy Sai guy."

Her statement surprised me. "What! N-"

"Don't you even deny it. Toyome-sama knows everything."

I was speechless. What's going to happen now? Or better yet...what should I do now?

I want my feelings for Sai to be forgotten...to be gone. Not to be known!

"Heh!" Toyome laughed. "Fine. I'll keep it a secret. But you know me..." she smirked playfully.

Oh yeah. I know Toyome all right. She'll surely gonna do something about this.

I gulped. I'm terrified.

All of a sudden she grabbed my forearm again and pulled me towards the boys.

Toyome and I stopped the moment we saw the two's expressions. Sai is smiling happily and Hikaru stared at him wide-eyed. What the were they talking about?

"Interesting..." Hikaru mumbled as Sai nodded.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" Toyome questioned, obviously having the same thought as I did.

"Nothin'" Hikaru grinned. Toyome eyed him suspiciously.

On that moment I saw a flash of pink. "Sai! There you are!"

"Oh! Sakura." Sai turned and so did everyone else. "Is there something going on?"

"Yeah. We have a mission." She answered simply. She saw me and then smiled, I gladly returned it.

"Who are your friends?"

"My name is Toyome Shiha and this is my guy, Hikaru Koju." The two grinned.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"I guess we should be going too then." Toyome suggested.

Sakura agreed, "Yeah..."

All of us waved goodbye and went on our way.

"So...got the reports, Mui?" Hikaru questioned.

I stopped dead on my tracks. "I forgot."

* * *

**A/N: Too lazy to re-read, so there might be a few mistakes here.**

**REVIEW please :D**


End file.
